


Repairing

by Nyx_13720



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_13720/pseuds/Nyx_13720
Summary: Que pasaría si después de varios años Casey, Joseph y la sra. Price viajarán al pasado para salvar a sus seres queridos.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RENUNCIA: Todos los personajes pertenecen a M. Night Shyamalan.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~La mejor sinopsis del siglo.Soy nueva en todo esto, así que por favor si lo leen críticas constructivas, please...- Hija de Nyx





	Repairing

En un sótano apenas iluminado por un pequeño foco, tres personas estaban en espera de que dieran las 12 de la noche, el momento indicado para realizar su plan.

El más nervioso empezó a murmurar en voz baja el plan que estaban por seguir.  
-Al utilizar la máquina está se destruirá, llegaremos a la fecha recordando pero en el mismo cuerpo de hace 6 años, dos días antes de que empezará todo- Casey volteo a verlo mientras iba de un lado a otro en la habitación- Hablaremos cada uno con ellos, trataremos de convencerlos y lucharemos contra la Organización Trébol, fácil.

-Joseph, cálmate hemos planeado esto durante más de 5 años... No pasará nada fuera del plan-Dorothy Pice estaba sentada cerca de Joseph viendo ir y venir. 

Casey seguía mirando en silencio, esperando a que pasaran los últimos minutos.

-Es más ya que empezar a preparar la máquina, ya falta poco para que den las doce.

Casey podía decir que estaba un poco entusiasmada y al mismo también estaba totalmente aterrada, pero aún así se paro junto a Dorothy a lado de la máquina mientras Joseph le daba los últimos ajustes.

Entre los tres pusieron sus manos sobre la máquina y la conectaron a una fuente de energía, inmediatamente surgió un destello de luz en forma de halo que hizo que Joseph Dunn, Casey Cooke y Dorothy Price dejaran un sótano oscuro atrás viajando en el tiempo a unos días antes de que David Dunn se encontrará con Kevin Wendell Crumb.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLIII  
> Lo siento si es un asco, es mi primera historia y son las doce de la noche, pero tenía que hacer esto de una vez por todas.  
> Acabo de ver Glass y llore por ese horrible final según mi opinión, asi que decidi hacer mi primer fanfic, tratando de salvar a todos. Así que ahí esta.
> 
> Tratare de terminar esta historia (osease no abandonarla), estoy pensando en hacerme unos 15 capítulos más. Por si a alguien le llama la atención :-{. 
> 
> En fin eso es todo por hoy.  
> Byeee  
> -Hija de Nyx


End file.
